Setting Princes on Fire
by Ksrjah
Summary: Because as the fire dragon he simply couldn't help himself. Setting jerks on fire was just in his nature.


"_Outside the castle a storm brewed. Purple thunderheads intermingled, pushing and pulling, hot and cold, they festered as the darkness drained the light skies away with a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. Like little earthquakes the rumbles shook the two people gathered in the tower of the castle, but despite the raw power of the storm, the blonde princess remained asleep."_

Dramatically wiping away a stray piece of bang that had fallen into his face, the Prince looked upon the sleeping beauty, a wide grin adoring his features. "Awaken my love, let me see your beautiful eyes!" He declared, striking a pose at her bedside that screamed regality.

When the woman didn't stir, the prince kneeled down beside her, the back of his hand brushing her cheek with the type of affection only true love could bring forth. "Aurora dear, it is I Prince Philip, will you not awaken for me easily?" He whispered, although if he were on a stage, an audience would have heard it perfectly clear.

Not a twitch, not a flutter. Her eyes remained closed, her every breath even. It seemed that this curse was no joke, and the rumors Prince Philip had heard were no farce. "I regret having to steal this kiss, but for true love I will do anything!" He shouted, tilting the blonde's face closer to him, he dipped down, pausing only to cup the side of her face.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

"_And once again, Prince Philip has been set on fire."_

"Natsu, stop it, stop it! That's the last Prince costume we have that will fit Loke!" Out of the shadows emerged Mirajane, a deep frown pulling her pretty pink lips down. She swept gracefully over to Loke, who had plopped down on the ground in a smoking heap of frustration. Flames licked at his shoes. Armed with a bucket of water Mirajane threw it upon Loke, dowsing the smoke and flames in one shot.

"I still don't understand why _I_ can't be the prince!" With the skill only the dragon slayer could possess he climbed from the papier-mâché dragon he'd been hiding in for the past couple hours, "I mean, come on, this guy is taking _forever_ to shoot this stupid scene."

"Well maybe if you didn't spew fire at him whenever he was about to kiss me it'd be done and over with Natsu!"

"_Oh my, the ruckus has awoken the Princess from her slumber, and she does NOT look happy about it!"_

"But Luuuuccy! You can't expect me to just let this…this…ugh, kiss you!" Natsu defended himself with his mouth agape, casting a dangerous glare to Loke who merely smirked back at him, "_I'm_ the only one allowed to do that, so I should rightfully be the Prince!"

From somewhere in the back Erza calmly strolled to Natsu, decked out in a Prince outfit that Mirajane made too small for Loke during the beginning stages of costume fitting. "Natsu, you are the dragon, your magic even coincides with Dragons. This is your destiny. So to make you feel better, I will take Loke's spot."

Natsu ponders this for a moment, staring at Erza with a seriousness that would have scared the other guild members if they didn't know it involved Lucy. Natsu always took matters involving the celestial mage more seriously when he knew she would be directly affected from the decision. So with a creased brow and pursed lips, Natsu straightened, looking Erza in the eye. "You're right," the stern look broke into a smile that rivaled the sun in brightness, "that does make me feel better!"

From the stage Lucy gawked. "It doesn't make _me_ feel better!"

"_And who would have ever thought that the Princess would have two Princes, and the DRAGON fighting over her? Certainly not her!"_

"Uhm Erza," Mirajane sidled up to sit on the table beside the red head, she scratched the back of her head, obviously in turmoil over something or other, "We need your talents…elsewhere. Loke is just going to have to keep his character for now. Maybe we can add a scene where he runs into the dragon more directly before the kiss scene so his clothes make sense." The white haired director reasoned.

Erza nodded. "Of course, how could I be so foolish!" She exclaimed before returning to her spot as the person who controls the lighting.

Crossing his arms, Natsu glared at Mirajane. "My magic makes more sense," he muttered darkly, "Dragon SLAYER. My magic may have been taught by dragons, but it's used to _slay_ them. Besides, Lucy's my _girlfriend_, so obviously if this ever happened I'd be the one kissing her awake." He huffed, kicking at nothing with his sandaled feet.

"Yeah, but you don't look like no Prince, Flamebrain!" Dressed in garbs fit for a king, Gray appeared from behind the makeshift stage situated in the middle of the guild, "Not with the head of _pink_ hair!"

"_King Stephan has arrived to give his opinion on the matter!"_

"Shut up Icefreak, this doesn't involve you!"

"Like hell it doesn't! I've had to stay DRESSED for two extra hours because you can't control your temper for this ONE scene, stupid dragon breathe!"

"Hey! Who you callin' stupid, popsicle head!"

"If you can't figure it out yourself then—"

"Hey Natsuuuu~"

"_Oh, what do we have here? Is Princess Aurora going to strike a bargain?"_

The call had Natsu's attention in a millisecond. "What is it Luce?"

Lucy had sat up, long legs crossed as the dangled off the side of the bed. She'd hiked up her skirts a bit, the fabric folded in her lap as she leaned back on her hands. The position made her chest spill over the corset even more, and with heavy eyes and parted lips she spoke with the most seductive tone she could without dying of embarrassment.

"If you let us get through this scene, I'll let you be my prince back at home for the _entire_ night." She all but moaned, winking at the pink haired mage.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Why would I want to be your Prince _then_ when you're in danger of being kissed by another man NOW!"

The sound of palms hitting foreheads echoed throughout the guild, and as for Lucy, she nearly fell off the bed. "Well it's either that or your sleeping on the couch tonight." She replied dryly.

Natsu stiffened, looking at Lucy with pleading eyes. "I will do what I have to do then. He," Pointing an accusing finger at Loke, "will not lay a single lip on you Lucy!"

"Dude," Gray nudged his outward enemy in the side, "stop being an idiot, she's totally trying to bribe you with hot princely roleplay sex. Just…don't watch for the scene or something." He whispered, looking at his inward best friend like he was the stupidest man ever to live to see the light of day.

Casting a shocked glance at Lucy, Natsu decided to verify Gray's last statement. "Lucy, are you bribing me with role-playing the Prince in the bedroom?"

Lucy flushed, looking about ready to die. "_Yes, Natsu._ What else could I have been insinuating you goober?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"But Luce, I thought you liked it when we played Dragon and Princess in bed! Why didn't you say you wanted to change it up?"

"_And it turns out that the Princess has been secretly having kinky sex with the Dragon all along."_

With an enraged cry and a flushed face Lucy shot a glare to where the narrator sat with a microphone. "For the love of god Levy, shut up!"

XxXx

Uh, hi guys. Long time no see! Or hear, or you know, reply…hahah, yeah I'm sorry about that. So I come baring cute Nalu.

So this was for Nalu week, but I've been so freakin' busy that I've finished like three of them. Because of this I've decided to just go ahead and post them as oneshots from here on out. But fyi, this one was for the second day 'Fairy Tale'.

And as for my ongoing stories. HAHAHAHAAH. Yeah. They will be finished but there hasn't been much writing going on here!


End file.
